Do You Want Me ?
by So-sinful
Summary: "Oliver, what are you doing !" She repeated, this time with more surprise. "Isn't it obvious?"


**A/N I've been reading a lot of Hannah Montana fics and I decided to write my own  
Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Disney… sigh.**

Miley wandered into her dressing room after just coming off stage. She sat at her vanity mirror and started taking the clips and extensions out of her hair, when there was a knock at the door. She kept looking and the mirror and said, "Who is it?"  
"Me." A voice came back. Miley smiled as she told the person the voice belonged to, to enter.

She stood up to embrace her best guy friend, Oliver Oken. "You did great tonight Miles." He complimented her with a smile.  
"Thank you." She pulled out of the hug. Oliver sat down as Miley started to remove her jumper. As she did so she showed the tiniest part of her tanned stomach.

Now to a normal best guy friend it would have meant nothing but to a normal 19 year old boy, whose hormones controlled his actions, it meant everything.

Miley turned around so her back was facing him and he stood up and slowly started advancing towards her. He placed his hand on her waist and spun her around to face him. "Oliver, what are you doing?" Miley asked with a slight uneasy laugh. "Nothing." 

Miley gulped as she started slowly backing away from Oliver. She gasped when she felt her back connect with a wall. Oliver started towards her again. He stopped a few centimetres away and crushed his lips onto hers.

After Miley got over the initial shock she started to struggle against Oliver, but he was strong and held he in place. After a minute she finally managed to push him off of her. He took a few steps back as she took a few breaths. "Oliver, _what_ are you _doing_ ?" She repeated, this time with more surprise. "Isn't it obvious?" 

He leaned in again and Miley braced herself for another struggle, but he missed her lips and went for her ear and whispered: "I want you." Miley shuddered as his breath tickled her ear. Oliver smirked, he had her right where he wanted her (both figuratively and literally.) He faced her again and asked, "don't you want me?"

Miley opened her mouth, but before she could speak Oliver's lips met hers again. This time she didn't struggle … she kissed him back. "I thought so." Oliver smiled against her lips.

The kiss became heated as Oliver's hands found their way back to Miley's waist. He removed his lips from hers and reacquainted them with her neck, causing her to moan as he nibbled at her sensitive skin. He slowly lifted the hem of her top and ran his hand over her soft skin, memorising how it felt.

Miley shuddered at Oliver's touch, the kind of shudder that sent electricity through his body. He felt himself get hard and he knew then that he needed her; he needed to feel himself inside of her. In one swift motion he removed Miley's shirt and had her hands pinned above her head.

Miley gasped as she felt her top being ripped from her body. Speaking of which, that was what Oliver was staring at. He was marvelling at her perfect breasts, he had to mentally slap himself to make him do something else. He started attacking her neck again until he reached her breasts. He kissed round each one as far as her red, lacy bra would let him. He grabbed her wrists and led her to the couch. Before her could lay her down she freed her wrists, pushed him down and straddled him. She smiled as she could feel his hardness, even through both of their underwear and jeans. "So that's what I do to you?" She said seductively.

Oliver groaned as Miley began to grind herself slowly against him turning him on even more than he already was, if that was possible. He watched Miley's eyes go from being full of happiness to full on lustful. She bit her lip as she felt her body blaze with want for him. Oliver took this moment to flip her over so that he was on top of her. He reached behind her and undid the clasp. He tossed away the offending piece of clothing and took a plumb breast in his mouth whilst fondling the other with his free hand.

Miley pulled Oliver away from her body, making him whimper. She giggled slightly as she said: "now this isn't fair." Oliver gave her a confused look, "you're wearing more clothes than me." He smirked as he slowly started to unbutton his shirt, revealing the contours of his perfect pecs and abs. Miley couldn't resist, she reached out and traced his muscles. They rippled as he shivered at her gentle touch.

He place soft kisses down her stomach until he reached the hem of her jeans. "Well these have to come off." He smiled as he unbuttoned them and slid them down her gorgeous legs and tossed them somewhere in the room.

Miley started messing with Oliver's belt, he smiled and helped her slide them down and throw them away. She turned her attention to the bulge in his boxers and giggled when she noticed him going red. He leant forward and started kissing her stomach again, working his way down to her panties. He reached the hem and started pulling them down following with his kisses; he kissed the inside of her thigh whilst sliding his boxers down.

Miley moaned when she felt Oliver's soft lips easing their way to her core. She wriggled when he kissed her clit and eased one slender finger inside her. She gasped when he started to move it in and out. He gently added another finger and repeated the action. Miley groaned when she felt him pick up his pace, she could feel the warm sensation building in her stomach and started to shake when the pace of Oliver's fingers quickened once again. Miley let out a load moan of pleasure as she came around his fingers. Oliver slowed down, removed his fingers and crawled up so that he was hovering over her entrance; she nodded telling him to carry on.

He pressed him self into her center, she gasped and screwed her eyes shut tearing slightly. He stopped not wanting to hurt her anymore than he already was. "Jesus Christ move!" Miley ordered. He pressed his full length into her and slowly drew back out and in and out, "God Miley, you're so tight." He grunted. It started slowly, as Miley took some time to accommodate to his size, but Oliver's thrusts got faster and soon enough the sound of skin slapping skin and Miley's moans of pleasure were all that could be heard. She reached up and wrapped her arms around Oliver's bare torso begging him to go faster.

"Oliver." She moaned, "Go faster please!" Miley felt a wave of pleasure pass over her and she knew she was close. "Oliver I – I'm coming." She panted. Oliver felt her walls tighten around him as she reached her climax. She dug her nails into his back and moaned his name in pleasure as she came around him, shaking. Hearing her moan his name like that pushed him over the edge and he emptied himself inside her, grunting. He carried on moving for a few more minutes slowing down and then eventually stopping, pulling himself out of her and collapsing by her side.

They both came down from their highs and lay wrapped in each others arms. Miley laid her head on Oliver's chest and smiled in a moment of complete bliss. She looked up at him and said, "Remind me to never let you come into my dressing room again." He laughed and kissed her.


End file.
